I Like You
by Nirvashv7
Summary: Because of Tamako, Mochizou had inevitably missed his train. As they wait for the next one together, he took the opportunity to talk with her about their feelings and their relationship between one another. Set immediately after the end of Tamako Love Story, expect spoilers. Pairing: TamakoxMochizou. One-shot


**I wrote this little story in response to watching Tamako Love Story about three times in a row. Such a simplistic love story had such a deep impact on me and this story just instantly broke into my mind. **

**Please enjoy, review to tell me what you thought of it. **

She is just too adorable.

We both sat on the bench, waiting for the next train to arrive.

I had just finished explaining to Tamako as to why I was going to Tokyo at this time. Apparently she had heard some untruths courtesy of Midori (I should thank her somehow).

Thoroughly embarrassed, Tamako had furiously apologized.

But I wasn't upset; after all, I had gotten a nice confession with this cute, blushing girl I liked. So of course, I was really happy.

But right now, the atmosphere is tense and we are both acting extremely awkward.

Tamako kept looking down at her feet. Occasionally she would peek at him. One time, he glanced over right as she tried staring at him. She opened her mouth as if to say something but quickly retreated to her previous state, obviously flustered.

Some things never change.

Her cute face, was maddening to say the least.

But, soon the train will arrive, and I have things to say to her. It's now or never.

"Tamako?" I asked to break the ice, causing her to jump from her seat.

"Y...yes?" she blurted out as she sat back down on the bench.

"Do you…like me, you know…like…just checking" It was stupid of me to ask, but I was just making sure that I wasn't dreaming.

She stared at me for a couple of seconds. The silence was brutal. She blushed again, but this time stared right into his eyes. She clutched the cups that she confessed with earlier, but this time, I hoped she wouldn't need them.

"Of course" she answered softly, just barely getting it out, "I said so earlier didn't I?"

Naturally, I laughed. The face she was making was cute but also really funny. Her hair seemed to rise and she was fuming.

"You big meanie, you're laughing at me!" she complained playfully, pulling the collar of his shirt.

"Sorry, sorry," I said, regaining composure, "It's just that I've always liked you, you know, I'm just so happy."

It seems that by now, most of the tension has been relieved. Tamako was giggling now. She looked up at the station sign, "It took me a while to realize, I'm sorry." She explained as I listened carefully, "maybe I've always liked you…I had forgotten so much since we've been growing up but…"

She paused to look at him again, "I remembered mama, and it seemed that she was the only one to notice, my true feelings."

I was surprised by her answer; there was slight pain in her voice mentioning her mom. I remember Mrs. Kitashirakawa, she had always teased me when I was younger, as if she knew something I didn't. Moving on, I let Tamako continue, "I remembered that you've always been there for me, always facing each other. So I was really scared, knowing you might eventually leave me."

I sighed; she was getting me really emotional. Despite being really close childhood friends, they haven't really talked like this since…well since he confessed to her a short while ago; and even then, moments like those were rare, maybe too rare.

Nevertheless, I looked right into her eyes and gave my response, "Tamako, I really do like you. And I may have to go to Tokyo, but even so, I'll never truly be apart from you. I will call you, visit you, do anything I can to make sure of that. In the meantime, while we may have so little time left, will you go out with me? Become my girlfriend?"

With impeccable timing, right as he finished, a loud sound could be heard followed by an announcement that his train had arrived so boarding would commence. Yet, I was still looking at Tamako, anxious for her answer; her eyes were shining with watery tears. She then put her arms around his neck and hugged him tightly.

"Of course you dummy! I'll be your girlfriend!" she exclaimed loudly. A bunch of passing passengers overheard and stared at them in awe. Some of them even started clapping.

As the train was near finished boarding, Tamako, now my girlfriend, held my hand as she sent me off.

"You'll be back, you'll come back to me?" she asked.

I smiled at her, holding her hand tightly, "Of course, it's just a test, and then I'll be right back. Then we can go on a date or something, "I said reassuringly and let go of her hand.

"Mochizou" I turned in response to her call and found her lips pressed to mine. It was just a small peck, but it filled him with much warmth, "Good luck!" she cheered. She waved goodbye as the train departed before turning back home.

I took my seat and stared blankly at nothing in particular. The feeling of her lips, although short, lingered in my mind. I felt more happy and confident that ever before in my life.

And although, I felt ready for anything, more than ever, I just couldn't wait to go home.

**THE END**

_あなたを 一生 しあわせにする _

_I will make sure you are happy always_

_あなたが 大好きで _

_I love you_

_困っちまう くらい大好きで _

_I love you so much that it is almost going to be trouble (for you)_

_だけど そんなこと言い出せないから _

_However, as I cannot say these things to you_

_せめて この歌をあなたのためだけに歌う_

_I will at least sing this song for you alone_

_この歌はあなただけに聴いてほしい_

_I want only you to listen to this song_

**-**恋の歌**Koi no Uta (Love Song), Tamako Love Story**


End file.
